On the Side of Angels
by Venenum Timere
Summary: A murderous psychopath. A high- functioning sociopath. Sherlock's deductive skills against Dexter's meticulous Dark Passenger. Where Sherlock takes pleasure in solving crimes, Dexter takes time to murder criminals. The two brilliant minds search for each other, just waiting for one fatal mistake... Rated T for... well, this IS Dexter AND Sherlock, there has to be some violence...


Unlike most teenage relationships, the one between John Watson and Lila West lasted for many years. He had thought about breaking up with her many times before- he just never got around to doing so. He would prepare his speech beforehand, carefully explaining to himself why he was leaving her, why it could no longer continue. He would stand in front of the mirror, recite it, to ensure he did his best to not hurt her feelings. He did all this, only to find out that she had broken her arm and had been hospitalised- of course, being the compassionate character he is, he quickly forgot all about breaking it off and would sit by her side, worried expression and all. Lila could feel him holding her hand as she lay on the white hospital sheets. She smiled to herself- _just as planned_.

It was almost as if she somehow knew- knew that John was about to dump her, yet would not allow it. She was a fun-loving adventurous girl with a cunning sharp side. She knew what she wanted, and best of all, she knew how to get it- or, in this case, how to _keep_ it. John, trusting, naïve and still young- never suspected a thing. He knew that she was mischievous, always up to no good and conquering some elaborate plan to get them both arrested by the authorities, but it never even passed through his mind that she may be lying to him. Maybe that was why he liked her so much. Life was always an adventure with Lila. He was never bored.

"I made you this." She grinned, taking John's hand and strapping the watch onto his wrist.  
"Lila…" The thought of leaving her quickly evaporated. He really did like her, for there was never a dull moment. Their teenage years were filled with travelling and dancing and getting drunk. They lived a life filled with parties and drugs. Reckless. Careless. Fun.

No one approved of their relationship. John's friends thought she was a bad influence, which was true in a way, but it did not stop him from continuing to date her. She was not just a girlfriend, she was his best friend as well. When his family found out, his sister's first reaction was to slap him hard in the face.  
"Stop being an idiot." She snapped, as his cheek turned bright red. Maybe it was just her temper. Maybe it was the alcohol.  
Lila's friends thought he was a bit too shy and reserved. But no matter what people thought of their odd friendship, they stuck together, the disapproving and judgmental eyes of friends and families only made the two rebellious teenagers closer than ever.

Even when Lila dropped out to pursue her desires of becoming an artist- they were still together. It was her tenacity, her ability to cling onto John that enabled her to claw her way into his heart and stay there. To Lila, John was the kindest and warmest person she had ever met. Being with John taught her how to smile when need be, when she should have to fake a laugh or to frown in disapproval and- with John, she did not always have to pretend to love the world.

"Oh- what is this?" He held up the jumper. "You, _knitted_ this?" Lila smiled.  
"I'm full of surprises, aren't I?" She laughed- laughter came to her easily now. Perhaps it was even genuine.  
"Thank you so much! I can't believe it!" He pulled the jumper over his head and grinned at her.  
"Adorable." She said, pinching his sides.

People never really thought that John was intelligent, or even remotely smart. He was a poor judge when it comes with people, too trusting, even to strangers. But that did not mean that he was not clever. It was only Lila that backed up his dream of going to study medicine.  
"Wouldn't you rather do something easier?"  
"He's a bit too shy and quiet…"  
"I'm only trying to be realistic about your future."  
"He's always out with that girl- he doesn't even turn up to half his classes!"  
"Medicine? Wouldn't you prefer to do business or IT?"  
Disapproval. Disappointment. Pity. No one believed in him, so much so, he too believed himself to be stupid.  
"Dr Watson? I like that." Lila beamed at him, "You can take care of me when I am sick!" And that was all it took for John to straighten his back and look to the future.

He surprised many when he got into medical school. And surprised them again when he graduated with flying colours in a little less than three years.  
"How is that even possible? Three years?"  
"You went partying the night before the exam, did it while hung-over, and still got a better score than me?!"  
"Surely he must have cheated."  
"I knew you could do it." Lila congratulated, peering over his shoulder to admire his certificate in its frame. John smiled and placed a hand over her shoulder.  
"It was thanks to you Lila, you really believed in me."

And then came Afghanistan. His success with medicine had not gone unnoticed and shortly after graduation, he was offered a job that was part of the war.  
"As a soldier?"  
"And a doctor. You have excellent skills, and I know you can fight from all those martial art classes and shooting lessons. It is almost as if you trained up for this. You are nearly there, a bit more training and all you have to do is accept this career."  
He could not believe his ears. His dream job. He accepted it without thinking, without even looking at other potential career paths he can follow with medical degree.

How could he tell her? Through his eyes, she deserved better. She deserved someone that would be there for her, no matter what. Not someone that would see her for a few days every year. No, Lila needed more than that. So instead of telling her he was going to war, he broke it off. Even she did not anticipate it. She cried when he told her. John had never seen her cry before.  
"Please- at least tell me why? All these years- surely, they meant _something _to you!"  
"It's not you, it's me." Why did he not rehearse this?  
"Don't do this." She whispered.  
"We can still be friends." He said guiltily, adding to the clichés.  
"No John, we are _soulmates_."

When he went back to his room he was immediately filled with regret and tried to call her, only to hear the ringing of her phone under his pillow. He leapt from his bed and drove to her place. When the knocking and shouting were not answered, he opened the door with the set of keys she gave him.  
"Lila, I didn't mean what I said…" He glanced around at the place of her dwelling and for a moment, he saw her character objectively- clingy, sadistic and selfish. But as quickly as that clarity came, it disappeared. He could not find her at her home, or at their favourite places. The café where they would sneak out for milkshakes and ice-cream when they were five years old and alone. The hill where the Bedfordshire would bloom in vast amounts for them to roll in. The tyre swing at the willow tree where they taught each other how to dance. She was no where.

Deflated and upset at what he had done, he drove back.

Lila of course, was already thinking of ways to get him back. John was not leaving her- not ever. She already broke a few bones, already used the abusive parents card, and already had her home burnt down, what could she do now? The gears in her head starting spinning. And with that, she hatched a plan to make him jealous. Such a vile, negative emotion. She would get another boyfriend. Not just any boyfriend, someone that is such a nasty example of how low a human being can get that John would _have_ to get back with her.

But before she knew it, her planned turned against her. Her new drug-dealing boyfriend had already had her hooked. She had always been careful with narcotics, making sure that she was not addicted in order to think clearly. But she found herself lost in her own mind. A place where she need not fake feelings. Where there were people, just like her, walking side by side with their dark passengers. Where there was no shame in being a sociopath nor was there was any reason to hide. Where warm-hearted John Watson was just a passing hallucination...

He hated leaving things on a poor note, but John eventually decided that she needed space. Why else would she be avoiding him? He wrote her a letter and placed it on her desk.

"I hope you have it in your heart to forgive me. I am so sorry Lila." And somewhere not to far away, staring at the same stars, Lila too wished that John would forgive her too.

He had lost all contact with Lila. Many times while on duty, he had attempted to call her, apologise, and beg for forgiveness. He wrote letters and sent emails. But she never went back for her phone and her inbox was filled. As for the letters, it was as if they were never sent at all. He took her lack of attempts to communicate with him as a good sign. It's better off this way, he told himself over and over again.

It's better off this way.

It's better off this way.

Until he eventually believed it.

He found out months later from her friends that Lila had moved away, never to be seen again. No one ever mentioned her again. His friends knew it was touchy subject and even Harry, who always teased him, did not joke about it. He was heart-broken- because despite breaking up, he truly did care for Lila as a friend, after all, they spent years together, sharing and creating memories. And years of friendship cannot simply be forgotten even if one was willing to. He reluctantly forced her to the back of his mind and became absorbed into his job. It was easier than he thought it would be, for in his line of work, there was always something to do. Never a dull moment.

"Does he really have to be with us on _dates_?"  
"'The one with the spots'?! Is that what he calls me?"  
"My nose?! What is wrong with my nose?!"  
"Don't make me compete with Sherlock Holmes."

Such remarks were often accompanied with the slamming of a door, or perhaps a slap in the face. John Watson's relationships never seemed to last long. He would meet someone, have dinner with her, go on a few more dates, have a good time- yet they always end within a matter of weeks. And all for the same reason too. Sometimes John wonders why he even pursues relationships. Sherlock basically dominates every aspect of his life. No matter how charming of a gentleman he was, no woman could ever handle the quirks of his roommate. And really, John was a little thankful for that, it saves him the burden of ending the relationship himself. There was no such thing as personal space for John anymore. From the moment they moved into 221B Baker Street, privacy became non-existent.

"Bored!" He heard Sherlock declared. John sighed, closing his laptop as his companion stormed into the room. "John!"  
"Yes, I heard you."  
"I need a case! A case John!" Sherlock paced around the room, searching for his nicotine patches. And then stopped.  
"You have a date." He said, staring at John.  
"Please don't-"  
"It's obvious really. It's all over your shirt. You had just washed and ironed it. Usually you will just fold it and put it away but this time you put it on immediately which means you have a date. Also, yesterday you briefly mentioned the new receptionist at your workplace, so it must be her, who else could it be? Your shoes have been polished, you are wearing that ridiculous bow tie and there is a slight gleam of gel in your hair as you attempt to be all stylish."  
"Stop showing off Sherlock, please."  
"I'm not finished yet John, you also chose that jacket with the slightly longer sleeves so you cover up your watch. You always cover up your watch when you go out on dates. Which is reasonable of course, as it appears to be made of scrap metal and the dead parts of other watches. Where did you get the hideous contraption anyway? It does not even work anymore. Looks like you attempted to make it yourself. It must mean something to you, otherwise you would just take it off, but you never take it off."  
John glanced down at his watch. All these years, he had kept it. He had not even realised that he covered it up during dates. The cracked glass had created throughout the whole face of the watch, rendering it useless and unreadable.  
"Well? Why not just get a new one? What does it mean?" John looked up to see Sherlock standing uncomfortably close, examining his watch. Immediately, he pulled down his sleeve, hiding it from Sherlock's observant eyes.  
"Oh, nothing, just had it for a long time, I guess." Secretly, John was glad there was something that Sherlock did not about him. He did not have to share everything. His life before Sherlock, that was his business, the few memories that he was allowed to keep to himself.  
"Oh, such attachments to objects… boring." And Sherlock quickly moved back into pacing, shooting the wall and ordering John about. Though John would never say it to Sherlock's face, he was glad that he always had something to do. He dealt with boredom little better than Sherlock did. When Sherlock is bored, he would be yelling at Mrs. Hudson and throwing objects around. John on the other hand, would retreat into a lonely depressive state.  
"Sherlock! You are scaring away all the customers!" Mrs. Hudson glanced around the room. "John! How could you let him make this mess?"  
"Never a dull moment." He said, shrugging, giving her the I-tried-my-best-but-he-just-won't-listen expression.

* * *

**A/N: **It has been a while since I have been on FanFiction... a long long while... Lila West and John Watson? Strange pairing right? For all the Dexter fans, relax, the serial killer shall appear. Soon. So, who do you think would win a battle? Sherly or Dex? Sherlock's brilliant mind needs evidence in the first place while Dexter's dark passenger can show its true colours at times, an excellent opportunity for the detective's deductive skills to attack. Plus, Sherlock has Jawn while Dexter has Deb. If you so desire, please express any criticisms in the reviews. Thanks.


End file.
